Nuestra hitoria
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Bueno, serie de drabbles de los gemelos de frontier, donde se muestran lo mucho que se aprecian...que pésimo summary,
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, soy nueva por fanfiction y es lo primero que subiré en esta sección así que les suplico piedad, ¡POR FAVOR! Ejem... Bueno, son drabbles de Kouiji y Kouichi. No hay ningún orden especial ni nada, solo son historias que iré subiendo a medida que se me ocurran, he aqui la primera**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen (por ahora...¿qué? uno puede soñar) y no hago esto con ningún fin de lucro, solo para pasar el rato y cumplir las fantasias que tengo de ellos(que loca que estoy)**

**Advertencia: Aqui va a haber mención de incesto, puesto que la pareja que quierp resaltar es Kouji x Kouichi, es yaoi, y Twincest, si no te gusta alguna de esas categorias date la vuelta y tu por aqui no has pasado**

**Bien, Comenzamos...**

**

* * *

****Hermano**

Es mi hermano, mi gemelo, prácticamente somos iguales físicamente, y si yo tuviera el pelo largo en coleta como él y usaramos la misma ropa; probablemente nadie podría diferenciarnos…

…pero, aún así, cada vez que le veo me sonrojo sin darme cuenta, y cuando nos tocamos por mucho rato mi cuerpo se estremece; y lo peor es que sé, por la cara de sensaciones mezcladas que me proporciona cuando eso pasa, que a él le ocurre lo mismo.

Me enamoré de mi hermano, de mi hermano gemelo, y el también lo ha hecho; puedo sentirlo y aunque me hace muy feliz saberlo, sé que no está bien, hecho por el cuál me carcomo por dentro.

No nos conocemos de toda la vida, es más solo nos conocemos desde hace 1 año (descontando el Digimundo) y no sé como pasó, siempre fue amable conmigo, comprendiéndonos sin la necesidad de hablar, desde la primera vez que nos vimos…

Todavía recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer, lo ví y la sentí, esa esencia tan pura que se adentraba en mi oscuridad. En este momento me doy cuenta de que quizás ya desde entonces le amaba, solo que no me daba cuenta y lo catalogaba como simple amor fraternal…la verdad creo que no es momento para pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, a Dios le gusta jugar con el destino de la gente, amo a mi hermano y sé que me ama, no sé si él sabe de mis sentimientos como yo sé de los suyos pero porque le amo nunca le confesaré mis sentimientos, no dejaré que por mi amor se marque de por vida y viva una vida de discriminación y rechazo interminable, y él encontrará pareja fácilmente, no por algo es uno de los más populares de su escuela, seguramente podrá encontrar a alguien que ame...y hasta entonces seguiremos viviendo este amor silencioso, entre caricias y abrazos … yo y Kouji, mi hermano, gemelo, y ante todo mi amor imposible


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hello!, Bueno, aquí otro drabble más. Esta vez de los pensamientos de Kouji en el parque…No es tan profundo como el anterior, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

**Momentos**

_Hay momentos mágicos, son aquellos en los que el tiempo se detiene…_

Estoy en la plaza con mis amigos, amigos que conocí en el Digimundo. Son locos e inmaduros, pero no sé si fue por el tiempo que pasamos juntos combatiendo a Lucemon, o por todo lo que me apoyaron, los he terminado considerando los únicos amigos que he tenido.

Todos se divierten, Zoe esta admirándole paisaje y tratando de convencer a Kouichi de que deje el libro que está leyendo, esfuerzo inútil por cierto, cuando Kouichi agarra un libro no hace nada más que leer hasta terminarlo, ni yo he podido persuadirlo a hacerlo. Tayuya, Jumpei y Tommy comen tranquilos un helado, bueno, se atragantan de helado, esos idiotas, indiferentemente les veo, aunque eso basta para que se den cuenta de mi mirada, es una de las cosas que detesto, nunca puedo pasar desapercibido; nunca en la vida he podido, aunque me mantenga frío y distante solo mi presencia capta la atención del otro, ¿qué soy, una bengala o algo así? Seguramente algunos piensen que es algo bueno que siempre te miren, pero créanme, no lo es. Es lo más tedioso del mundo y … me salgo de tema. Un momento, ¿por qué a Tayuya se le a plantado esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro? Veo como se me acerca con su helado escondido tras su espalda, no me digan que…

¡Plash!

El helado se derrite sobre mi cabeza, ¿quién se a creído? Y encima se ensarta de la risa, ya vera, lo voy a…

Mi vista se enfoca en otro lugar, Kouichi me mira preocupadamente aunque con un poco de tentación mezclado en sus ojos, acompañado con una hermosa sonrisa juguetona que logra calmar mi furia. Zoe ya no esta con él, seguramente se rindió y se fue sola a "recorrer el lugar". Ja!, si cree que con esa excusa se va a quedar sola con mi hermano está equivocada, bien que a mí me dijo lo mismo la semana pasada. Mi hermano es mucho más listo que eso, y posee la habilidad de pasar desapercibido por donde sea, a veces me gustaría pasar desapercibido como él, sería más sencillo…

Creo que esta vez si me desconecté por completo del mundo ya que ahora me encuentro en una banca junto a mi hermano, quien al parecer me acompaño hasta aquí, Desde este lugar podría apreciar sus hermosas orbes si no fuera porque esta leyendo ese condenado libro, realmente se siente bien reposar así en sus piernas…Espera ¡Me apoyo sobre sus piernas! Me levanto rápidamente con in sonrojo en mis mejillas generando una sensación de sorpresa en mi hermano

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada,

-Parecías en otro mundo hermano, te arrastre hasta aquí sin ni siquiera obtener reacción de tu parte y luego te recostaste pensativo y te quedaste pensando en las musarañas- noté un pequeño sonrojo en mi hermano, le queda muy bien el rojo en sus mejillas, le hace ver tremendamente adorable

-¡No he estado pensando en musarañas!

-¿Y por qué tan en shock?

-Solo me preguntaba por qué tanto interés en un libro- Un rojo carmín se poso en mi hermano, ¡Qué lindo!

-Etto,.. yo, etto, no, no es nada.- ¿nada? ¿Qué lees hermanito?.

Mi curiosidad se vio aplagada cuando mi hermano volvió el rostro mirando el paisaje, enseguida todo su rostro se relajo, como un reflejo yo sentí esa paz interna, creo que le llaman a eso conexión de gemelos- Hermano, no te parece un momento agradable?

Entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere, no me había fijado, pero desde que estoy con mi hermano no hemos llamado la atención para nada. Cuando estamos juntos puedo sentirme libre, puedo ver a mi alrededor sin que se percaten de mí, sin que me asfixien, y, sobre todo, puedo estar con mi hermano. Con él no hay barreras, su aura fundida con la mía, y la mía iluminando la suya. Solos los dos, pero a la vez en compañía. Cada momento con mi hermano es uno en el cual en el mundo desaparece, dejándonos solos, mientras nos miramos con esas caras de tortolos que confunden tanto a nuestros amigos. Hoy en particular, con la brisa moviendo nuestros cabellos y sentados los dos bajo la sombra del árbol, me parece que es el momento más maravilloso que he tenido en mi vida

-¿Pasa algo hermano?

-eh?, no, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-es que te quedaste sin decir nada

-No es nada, solo disfrutaba del momento mágico…

_Definitivamente hay momentos mágicos en la vida, para mí, son los instantes en los que Kouichi me acompaña…_

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo. Pienso hacer treinta drabbles, si logro subir este, claro. Ya tengo en mente los próximos dos, y luego, ya veré. Cualquier amenaza de muerte, cosejo lo que sea, todo es bien recibido, pero ¡DEJEN REWIEWS, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ohayo!, he aquí yo con la nueva entrega de este fic. Esta vez se trata de Kouichi y su aficció por la lectura. Luego haré una parecida con Kouji.

**Disclaimer**: Me parece que es más que obvio que yo no soy el dueño de Digimon, pero lo recalcaré. Digimon NO ME PERTENECE, y yo NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO

Bien, ahora que eso etá claro, continuemos con el fic...

* * *

**Lectura**

Leer es una de mis mayores aficiones, para mí es lo más relajante que existe. Todos estos años vividos junto madre y mi abuela antes de enterarme que Kouji existía leer me reconfortaba, me alejaba de la realidad y por un momento podía dejar de pensar en mi madre y de sentirme tan frustrado de no poder hacer nada por ella.

Mundos de fantasía, misterio, historias que traspasaban la lógica, eran mis favoritas, ya esta el mundo real para vivir una vida basada en las reglas científicas…

Cuando leo me alejo de la realidad, puedo detener mi tiempo y formar una barrera irrompible a mi alrededor. No era consiente al principio, yo simplemente trataba de disfrutar la lectura, pero al tiempo descubrí que leer era algo casi mágico, me alejaba de todo dolor, me podía sacar lágrimas y risas, como si fuera yo quien estuviera viviendo ese momento, también en muchos casos, llegué a apreciar a algunos protagonistas como si fueran mi amigo cercano, sin pasar la línea entre lo razonable y lo loco por supuesto, o a despreciar a sus rivales como míos propios.

Siento pasión por la lectura, como el que uno tiene por un equipo de fútbol, las historias me llegan al alma, me conmueven y generalmente puedo meterme en cualquier tipo de historia sin dificultad, aunque como dije antes, prefiero leer historias con realidades alternas a la de este mundo.

Desde que volvimos del Digimundo he leído menos, pregúntenle a mi madre si no es cierto. Antes me la pasaba todo el día con un libro entre las manos, que conseguía por mis amigos, la abuela o los amables comerciantes que me dejaban leer uno o dos sin nada a cambio (le debo mucho a esos señores, si no fuera por ellos yo habría muerto en una oportunidad, son de las personas que más aprecio), solo dejaba mis libros para ir a espiar a Kouji, ya que eso necesitaba de toda mi atención…

Ahora solo leo uno de vez en cuando; mi hermano dice que leo mucho, pero lo que leo ahora no es nada comparado con lo que leía antes. Después de todo, ya no necesito usar los libros para separarme del mundo, porque ha desaparecido la temible oscuridad que habitaba dentro de este, ya no estoy encerrado más en ese círculo de sufrimiento. Hoy por hoy puedo ver sonrisas en el rostro de mi madre, hoy puedo vivir con mi hermano a mi lado, conozco a mi padre y mi madrastra, y cuento con amigos que no me abandonarán ni en las buenas y en las malas.

Hoy leo para poder relajarme y opacar los gritos de Tayuya,( y es una buena excusa para evitar el acoso de Zoe, que se cree?, que no sé como acosa a mi hermano también?...argg, mujeres), y por supuesto para poder calmar la ansiedad de saber como termina la historia. Además, si no leyera, no podría apreciar el hermoso puchero que hace mi hermano cuando piensa que le pongo más atención al texto que a él; seguro que la curiosidad lo carcome por dentro, pero no puedo evitarlo, daría lo que fuera por poder ver esa fase tierna de mi hermano todos los días, me siento honrado de ser el único que le pueda sacar esas traviesas expresiones, y mi deseo más anelado es que en algún momento el narrador diga las palabras que siempre he querido oír…

…"_Y vivieron juntos felices por siempre"_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo!

Tengo este capítulo hace un tiempo pero no lo he posteado, fue por el examen de historia; es una larga historia, solo digamos que a la profesora le gusta vernos sufrir.

Bueno, aquí presentaremos a un personaje nuevo, él fue el maestro de Kouji, y tal vez haga un capítulo referido a él...ya veré

Bueno, ahora, el fic. Ya vimos a Kouichi y su pasión por la lectura; ahora le toca a Kouji, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Kendo**

El kendo es un arte marcial destinada a proteger a las personas. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me ha apasionado. Esta forma de defensa está basada en la predicción. Los samuráis en la antigüedad decían que no puedes dominar ningún arte con la espada si no puedes predecir al enemigo y actuar inconsecuencia.

No me considero un samurai, pero hago kendo porque quiero proteger a las personas que aprecio, creo que perder a mi madre cuando era bebé (antes de enterarme que estaba viva y yo tenía un hermano gemelo) fue lo que más me motivo, _"no permitiré que lastimen a mis seres queridos, no dejaré que nadie que aprecie muera por mi culpa", _era y es mi pensamiento en todo momento de mis prácticas con el maestro Yamamoto (nada que ver con Bleach).

Yamamoto-sensei es una de las personas que más respeto, él me salvó la vida en una ocasión. Yo me enfrenté a unos pandilleros que me rodearon. Eran 5 personas, chicos de preparatoria que seguramente me vieron como una presa fácil para descargar su enojo, pues me golpearon sin compasión apenas me tuvieron acorralado; yo traté de defenderme, pero la diferencia en la pelea-si se le puede llamar así-era más que obvia. Cuando sentía que no podía más y que iba a desfallecer Yamamoto apareció. Fue increíble, sacó su espada de madera y derrotó a esos embusteros en unos segundos.

Lo que digo después fue algo que cambió mi vida: "Chico veo mucho potencial en ti, pero morirás si no aprendes a usarlo, soy Yamamoto Shikusu, hasta luego"

En ese momento, sentí que no debía dejar que se fuera, había llegado a una decisión, él sería mi maestro. Me paré frente a él interponiéndome a su paso y le rogué que me enseñara. Me costó mucho convérsenlo pero luego de horas siguiéndolo y demostrándole que lo mío iba enserio, finalmente accedió a enseñarme.

El entrenamiento es duro, pero no me arrepiento, Yamamoto me enseñó todo lo que sé en cuanto a artes marciales (no solo kendo, también tengo conocimientos en espionaje ninja, karate, manejo de armas varias, etc.) sin los cuáles habría muerto en el Digimundo. Además, fue él quien me enseñó a pensar fríamente y a ocultar mis sentimientos tras esta máscara de frialdad que casi nadie-solo Kouichi-puede traspasar.

Me desvié del tema, a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine al dojho, (N/A: no me acuerdo cómo se escribía, es el lugar donde se enseñan artes marciales) no desde que fui al Digimundo, aunque en este tiempo no ha pasado más que una semana. Espero con ansias reencontrarme con el sensei y contarle de mi aventura, que tengo un hermano gemelo y mi madre está con vida. Le diré lo hermoso que es Kouichi a la luz de la luna y le pediré consejo sobre mis sentimientos por él. Es demasiado confuso tener un hermano de un día para el otro, y a pesar que conozco a Kouichi de unas pocas semanas, l considero lo más importante en el mundo para mí.

Cuando Lucemon le quito sus datos y vi como mi hermano moría la tristeza de perderlo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto fue tan grande que pensé que yo también moriría ahí mismo, y saben, hay algo más, desde que lo conocí algo cambió dentro de mí, solo quiero estar con él, y desde hace unos días siento cosas raras en mi estómago al verlo, y es extraño, muy extraño, y yo no sé que hacer al respecto… ¿cómo amar a mi hermano?, es uno de los mayores tabú y sin embargo, no puedo engañarme a mí mismo- otra cosa que aprendí de Yamamoto- sé que eso es lo siento.

Por eso, visitaré al señor Yamamoto y le diré de mi problema, él siempre me a ayudado, él fue quien me convenció de aceptar a mi madre, y francamente, he llegado a considerarlo un abuelo.

Tengo la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él sepa que debo hacer…

* * *


End file.
